


Ownership

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [16]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Go to an actul qualified piercer, Kinktober, M/M, Piercing, do not let these idiots influence your actions, do not try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Their relationship may be open but Rude feels the need to drive home exactly who Reno belongs to.





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: nipple play

Reno squirmed where he was bound to the table.

"Rude."

"Oh no." Rude's deep voice rolled over him. "You're going to learn that you're mine. I don't care who you fuck on missions but you are mine. "

It might be the most Rude's ever said at once without Reno goading it out of him. He likes Rude like this though. Powerful. Controlling. Reno has issues though, which is probably how he's ended up bound to a table with his partner towering over him.

The latex gloves are a little disconcerting. Rude finished putting them on with a snap and Reno whimpered.

One gloved hand slid its way up his stomach to his chest. He bit his lip as Rude teased one nipple to a peak. He moaned when his partner pinched it, hard. 

"Don't enjoy yourself too much." Rude turned away for a moment, there was a crinkling noise of something being unwrapped, and then he was swabbing Reno's nipple and the surrounding area with some kind of wipe.

The coolness soothed in contrast to how heated Reno's skin was already. He frowned at his partner in confusion as Rude smirked down at him.

"Hold still. You don't want me to make a mess of this." Rude reached back and grasped a slender needle. He carefully removed it from its sealed packaging as Reno squirmed.

"I said hold still." One powerful hand pushed Reno flat on the table while the other held the needle steady.

Reno froze, he didn't want to risk any permanent damage but he also didn't know what the fuck was happening anymore.

Once he stilled, Rude moved the hand that was pressing him flat and held his nipple steady between his fingers.

"Breathe."

Reno wasn't sure he could but Rude didn't give him a chance to think about it before he was pushing the needle swiftly through the redhead's flesh.

His back arched and he gasped, the needle had gone cleanly through his nipple and out the otherside. He thrashed his head as Rude chuckled above him.

There was another plasticy sound and then Rude was placing jewelry into the hollow end of the needle and threading through Reno's skin. Reno moaned. It felt sore but hot and so sensitive.

The other end of the bar was screwed into place and he glanced down at the metal now lodged in his chest.

"There, now you don't have the option of forgetting." Rude sounded smug, and Reno pouted because not only was his partner right but now Reno was hard and who knew when he was going to get to take care of that.

"We done now, yo?"

Rude laughed, all rich deep voice and wicked mischief. "Now?" He said. "Now, we pierce the other one."


End file.
